quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Experience
Experience is required to level up and evolve spirits. Experience requirements are similar but not the same for all spirits. The max level a spirit can reach, and requires to evolve, depends on its rank. To gain experience, you must spend less useful cards (i.e. materials) to enhance more useful ones. Here are some tips: *Materials of the same element type give 25% more exp. *The higher the DC, rank, and level of the material, the more exp it gives. *No exp is given for half levels. Don't waste by using up a spirit when it is close to leveling up! *Don't use your materials when they're level 1. Combine them to take advantage of stacking bonuses. *Try to enhance a higher level spirit with many materials at once. The gold required to perform enhancement increases for higher leveled and ranked spirits (used as base). Thus it's more cost efficient to raise a spirit's level as much as possible in a single enhancement. Stacking You can take advantage of 'stacking bonuses' in the game by leveling up your materials before using them to enhance the base. For example, feeding one aqua slime to another would result in one level 3 aqua slime. Feed that to another level 1 aqua slime, and the new one will grow to level 6. Repeat once more and you have a level 10 aqua slime. Feed this to a water base, and it grants 150 exp rather than the 60 that you'd receive by feeding the four aqua slimes separately. As a bonus, it's much less expensive to feed spirits this way. Maximizing Stacking - Card Deck Cost Not all max level Rank C cards are created equal. You will actually receive different amounts of exp based on the card's deck cost. Let's look at the above example again. In the above example, we used 4 aqua slime cards like so: lvl 1 aqua slime -> lvl 1 aqua slime = lvl 3 aqua slime lvl 3 aqua slime -> lvl 1 aqua slime = lvl 6 aqua slime lvl 6 aqua slime -> lvl 1 aqua slime = lvl 10 aqua slime (max) This is worth 150 exp if we feed the lvl 10 aqua slime (3 Deck Cost) to a water base card. But what if we did this instead? lvl 1 aqua slime -> lvl 1 aqua slime = lvl 3 aqua slime lvl 3 aqua slime -> lvl 1 aqua slime = lvl 6 aqua slime lvl 6 aqua slime -> lvl 1 aqua hand = lvl 10 aqua hand (max) The lvl 10 aqua hand card (5 Deck Cost) is actually worth 250 exp to a water base card! Even though they are both Rank C cards, they will give different amounts of exp. These are the results based on some testing: Max LVL 10 Rank C (3 Deck Cost) = 150 exp for same element Max LVL 10 Rank C (4 Deck Cost) = 200 exp for same element Max LVL 10 Rank C (5 Deck Cost) = 250 exp for same element Stacking is a way to take advantage of the way exp works in the game. The exp required to level up is logarithmic with level. The exp a material gives is linear with level. This means that for low levels you get more exp than what you put in. Watch out as the level increases you start losing the bonus until you get less than you put in! ' ' Optimal Levels (Maximum Bonus) *Rank C: Level 10 (max out) *Rank C+: Level 10 to 12 *Rank B: Level 11 to 14 *Rank B+: Level 12 to 14 *Rank A: Level 14 to 15 *Rank A+: Level 15 to 16 *Rank S: Level 17 to 19 Experience for Leveling The following table gives the total experience required for a spirit to reach the given level from level 1 for each rank. Cost to Enhance The cost to enhance shown on this table may be off by 100-1000 gold; the information here has been found using an equation calculated after multiple example points were found. The equations used are as follows: *C Rank: Gold = (Level)x(33) *C+ Rank: Gold = (Level)x(38) *B Rank: Gold = (Level)x(64.45822785)+(0.5113924051) *B+ Rank: Gold = (Level)x(80) *A Rank: Gold = (Level)x(144) *A+ Rank: To Be Determined *S Rank: Gold = (Level)x(884.5)-(62.5) Category:Gameplay